Love is Blind So We Wear Masks
by Headcaase
Summary: Remus and Sirius are in love with eachother. The problem is, neither of them knows that the other loves him. But when the Valentine's Day Masquerade comes along, they might get a chance to finally end up together...SLASH.
1. Blind

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I've been way into the whole masquerade thing lately, and I found a story by Glitchie, that was a Masquerade Valentine's Day story that I thought was really cool. And I also found another story by SiRiUsLyPaDfOoTeD that was a Masquerade Remus/Sirius story, but it seems she's abandoned it, so I decided to do one of my own! Oh, and this will be a 4-shot, meaning it'll have 4 chapters. Hope you enjoy!

**Warnings:** This is a** _SLASH_** story, meaning boy/boy love. And in this chapter there will be some mentions of sex, and maybe a swear word or two.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the charcters except my OC Gem. And I give loads of credit to Glitchie and SiRiUsLyPaDfOoTeD for inspiring me to write this fic.

**_Enjoy! And Review afterwards!  
_**

* * *

**Love is Blind So We Wear Masks**  
**Chapter One: Blind  
**

The Marauders and Lily Evans were all sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for their free period. It was very cold outside, so they retreated indoors to escape the harsh February weather.

Sirius sat by James and Lily sat across from Remus and Peter. He lazily lounged on the bench; one leg dangling off the side to rest on the floor, and one hand tucked under his chin to support his head.

It was extremely clear to see how bored he was, and right now the other four were talking about the upcoming Valentine's Day Masquerade, which happened to be in a few days.

It was their Seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and since the beginning of the school year they had gone to as many parties and activities as they could just to soak up a little more extra time with each other. Sirius didn't mind at all, but out of all the holidays in the _entire _year he thought Valentine's Day was the worst, though it hadn't always been that way.

When Sirius first came to Hogwarts all the girls had a crush on him and on Valentine's Day he always received the most gifts and cards out of anyone in the school. It was like that through the next couple of years, and he loved it.

He got all the attention, the presents and the hottest girls in the school. Valentine's Day was one of his favorite holidays of the year. Then all of a sudden in 5th year, the constant attention from all the girls started to really get on his nerves. Their attractive levels went down, and their annoying levels increased majorly. And to add on to that, he started to think of a certain young werewolf in much more than friendly ways.

He had no idea what was wrong with him at the time. He was extremely confused about why he thought of his friend in ways that made him shudder with excitement. He had always been very close with Remus in some special way, more than he was with Peter and even James. They trusted each other with their deepest darkest secrets, and even comforted each other whenever they had a nightmare. That was just something they never shared with their other friends.

But Sirius shrugged off the 'crush' that he had on Remus as just a passing fancy, or a slight glitch in curiosity. Remus was very attractive, and having known him for so long Sirius' mind just picked someone he knew very well and trusted. It was nothing more than that, he thought.

But he was wrong.

Sixth year approached, and Sirius begun to find Remus more attractive than ever. He was filled out and tall, - not skinny – but slender, and there was just something incredibly sensual and tantalizing about the handsome young lycanthrope.

What had turned into a little crush – which Sirius had just barely started to live with – grew into lusted attraction, and that's when the dreams started. The dreams that burned his body with desire and passion. The dreams that made him _ache _with need. The dreams where Remus took control, and knew where to touch, and stroke, and kiss Sirius just right. Where Remus knew where to bite, and tease, and release him after he begged to be let go from torturous pleasure.

After a few months of having the dreams, he came out to his friends about being bisexual and soon after came out publicly to the school. He never told Remus about how he felt, but James and Peter figured it out sometime later, and were sworn to secrecy.

Now after 2 years of secretly wanting his friend, it wasn't so much as lust and being physically attracted to him anymore. After Sirius played the horrible prank on Snape the year before, he almost lost Remus, and for awhile he did. Lost his trust, and his friendship.

He never felt so scared over anything in his entire life. He didn't care about running away from home, and getting disinherited, or risking almost everything by becoming an illegal Animagus, so he could go around with a werewolf every full moon. None of that mattered a bit to him as long as Remus hated him, or wasn't his friend. Remus kept him sane, saved him from himself and picked him up whenever he fell.

Sirius cared about Remus, trusted him, cried over him..._loved _him.

That's when he realized the feelings would never go away, and that Remus would never think of him in the same way. That's the reason he hates Valentine's Day. It's just another painful reminder that he can never have the person he loves the most.

"You alright, mate?" Sirius heard someone ask him, "You look totally zoned out."

He turned his head and found James smirking at him.

"What?" Sirius asked in a bored tone.

James smiled slyly and glanced over at Remus, who was talking and laughing about something Peter and Lily had said.

Sirius followed James' gaze, then blushed and looked away quickly as he realized James was indicating he had been staring at Remus, for Merlin knows how long.

"Are you okay?" James asked quietly, in a worried voice, "I know how you're not very fond of Valentine's Day much anymore."

Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked back over at Remus, who met his gaze and smiled warmly. He smiled back briefly, and then Remus returned to his conversation.

"Padfoot? Padfoot?...Sirius!" James whispered loudly.

"Wha'?" Sirius said, looking back over at his best friend in a tired manner.

James sighed, "Really, are you okay? You've been doing that a lot lately."

Sirius raised an eyebrow curiously, "Doing what?"

"Zoning out, not concentrating, staring at Remus," James said flatly, then turned sincere, "Me and Peter are getting really worried about you."

"I'm fine...," Sirius frowned, "I just...I don't know, it's getting nearer and nearer to the end of the year, and I keep thinking about what it's going to be like to not have you guys around as much anymore...and Remus...," he trailed off in a sad tone.

James looked over at Remus again for a moment, then ducked his head and whispered lowly, "You really should tell him. Like you said, the year's almost over and there's not much time left. You should at least try and give it a shot just to get it off your chest."

Sirius sighed, "I know...but I don't want it to screw things up between me and him, I really care about him and I don't want anything to get in the way of what we already have..."

James looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled inwardly to himself, "I'll talk to you about something later. I promise we'll get this sorted out."

As soon as they were done talking, a girl in their year came up to their table.

"Good day," a tall-ish pale girl, with black hair, and hazel eyes grinned. The five of them greeting her warmly as she sat down by Remus.

"Hey Gem." They all said.

Gem was a fellow Gryffindor, and in the same year as them. Her and Lily had been very good friends since 1st year, and had been best friends since 5th year. They shared a dorm with two other girls they could hardly stand.

She sat down next to Remus and Lily and gave each of them a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "Come here often?"

Remus rolled his eyes, and wiped the spit off his cheek as they started to talk about the Masquerade again, which Sirius tuned out.

"So when we go in, our masks will be magically attached to our faces, and at midnight they'll come off and we'll be able to reveal ourselves to our partners," Gem said, excitingly, "I think that sounds so cool!"

"Yeah, but only if you don't know who you'll meet there as your partner," Lily smiled at James, intertwining their fingers together.

Sirius made a gagging motion with his hand, and was slapped upside the head by Lily, causing them to laugh once more. He smiled, holding up his hands in defeat. Then smiled even wider as he saw Remus laughing, and took note at how beautiful he looked.

Gem laughed, "Yeah, anyways, I'm going to try and meet someone there, more exciting that way you know?"

"That's cool, but I'm going with Mary McDonald," Peter grinned happily, glad to finally tell everyone.

"Really? That's great, Peter!" Lily smiled.

"Yeah, how much did you pay her?" James asked sarcastically, earning a slap upside the head from Lily as well.

Peter blushed faintly, but laughed as James rubbed the back of his head and everyone chuckled.

"So do you ask someone, or just go then pair up with someone once you're there?" Remus asked.

This got Sirius' attention, and he turned to listen and find out if Remus wanted to take a certain person to the ball.

"You can do both. You can ask someone, but I think most of the school is going to try and meet someone new there. Why? Got someone on your mind, Rem?" Gem and Lily winked, with a knowing smile.

Remus blushed, looking over and meeting Sirius' tense grey orbs, then looking away quickly and turning even redder, "Well – uh – no, I was just asking...I don't even think I'm going to go, anyway."

Sirius breathed an inner sigh of relief, but was still curious to know if Remus was really telling them the truth, and why it seemed like the two girls knew something that no one else did.

"How come you don't want to come, Moony?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?" Lily and Gem exclaimed, "It'll be so much fun, you have to come!"

Frowning, Remus started to gather up his things and put them inside his messenger bag, "I don't know, Valentine's Day has never really been my sort of thing," he shrugged.

"I'm with you on that one," Sirius muttered to himself sadly.

"Oh come on, Remus!" James said, "Just go to have some fun, and let loose a bit."

Remus sighed and stood up, "I'll think about it."

Sirius looked up and noticed Remus about to leave, "Where are you going?" He frowned.

"I'm going up to the dorm to get some actual work done. I can't concentrate when I'm around you guys," He smiled faintly, waving to him, "Bye, Padfoot."

"Bye, Moons," Sirius waved back, the frown still on his face.

"See, this is why you need to go to the ball!" Gem called to him, "You work too hard, Rem!"

Sirius sighed.

"You alright, Pads?" James asked him again, concern in his tone.

Sirius watched Remus walk out of the Great Hall, and he nodded, "Yeah..."

* * *

Remus quickly walked down the hall, heading for Gryiffindor Tower and feeling extremely glad to be out of the Great Hall away from his friends. Sirius had been staring straight at him, and he was afraid that if he had said anything else they might have all found out about his feelings towards the handsome boy.

No one knew the truth about how much he wanted Sirius, and how he dreamed about him almost every night; kissing and touching, and fucking...The thoughts made him shiver with delight.

But the truth was so much more complicated than what he experienced in his dreams.

The truth was Remus liked Sirius, _a lot._ Well, he didn't just like him...he loved him. He had no idea when the feelings he felt towards his best mate started, he wanted to think around the same time Sirius told them he was bisexual. But deep down he knew that those feelings had always been there, ever since they had met.

Things were different between them, and they shared things with each other that they'd never told James or Peter before. Remus knew Sirius liked guys as well as girls, but also knew – no matter how much he hoped – that he wasn't one of those guys Sirius wanted. Even if they were very close, and shared a special friendship with one another. They being more than friends or brothers, was just never going to happen.

The thought of being with Sirius at the Masquerade lingered inside his head, as he walked down the hall. Thoughts and fantasies of them dancing, and sharing a Valentine's kiss as they pulled off their masks at midnight clouded his vision, so he almost didn't notice he was going to crash into the wall.

"Earth to Remuuusss!"

Remus felt himself being shaken out of his thoughts as someone yelled into his ear. That someone happened to be Gem.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing his abused ear, "What was that all about?"

"Well, you were just kinda like...," She made a blank face and waved her hand in front of her glazed over eyes, "and you almost ran into the wall, you should really pay more attention Rems." She said in a mock stern voice.

Remus snorted, "Oh whatever. So what do you want?"

"Ohhh, ouch," Gem said with a fake pained face, as she linked arms with him, "Am I being denied?"

Remus smiled faintly in an apologetic gesture, "No, sorry I'm just...thinking."

"About Sirius, right?" She asked plainly.

He stopped walking, and looked at Gem wide-eyed**, "**_What?_"

"Haha!" Gem laughed in a triumphant sort of way, "What? Did you think _no one _knew about how you're completely and utterly in love with the famous Sirius Bla - .."

Remus placed a firm hand over her mouth, "Shhh!"

He glanced around, making sure no one was there to over hear them, "Could you please keep quiet about that? It's not something I want the whole bloody school to know about!"

She grinned, "Don't worry, Moony! You're secret's safe with us!"

Remus stared at her with a comical, horrified look on his face, "Wh – who..._us, _wha? - Someone else knows?"

"_Me!_"

Remus spun around to find Lily smiling devilishly at him as she leaned coolly against the wall, "But don't worry Remus, no one else knows but us!" She assured, as she linked onto his other arm, so he had one girl on each side of him.

He groaned in embarrassment and hung his head as they began to walk once more, "How long have you two known?"

"Hmmm, since about the start of the year," Gem shrugged, a crooked and idiotic smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss the looks you give him when, _'You think no one's looking',_" Lily said, doing the quotations sign with her fingers.

Remus blushed crimson red, "Am I really that obvious?"

Gem snorted this time, "_Obviously _not, since we're the only two that know. Everyone else is far too thick headed to notice." She rolled her eyes.

Lily nodded, then she and Gem shared a wink and a grin, "And, we've come to help you with your 'Sirius' problem!" Lily giggled.

Gem laughed at the pun, but Remus stopped walking again to eye them suspiciously, "And how have you come to help me exactly?"

"Well, we're sure we can get Sirius to fall for you!" Gem exclaimed, "We have a fool proof plan!"

"Yes," Lily confirmed, "You guys are already close enough anyways, so it'll work. We're one-hundred percent sure!"

By this time Remus, Lily and Gem had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. They told her the password and crawled through the portrait hole into the common room. There was no one else there, so they could continue their conversation without open ears around them.

"So what is this plan?" Remus asked, sitting down on the big red cushy couch, "You haven't told me _that _yet, which I'm sure has to be the most important part."

"Well…" Gem smiled, flopping onto one of the big comfy red armchairs near Remus, which was in front of the fire place, "You have to trust us on this."

"I do trust you," Remus said, then hesitated for a moment, looking at the two girls again, "I think I do anyway..."

Lily sat down by Remus and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't you want to have a happily ever after with your prince?" She smiled.

Remus sighed, ignoring her teasing tone, "Well of course I do, but...how the hell could I ever get him to fall in love with me?"

"Oh come _on!_" Gem said, "Remus, you just have to show him the other side of you!"

His brow furrowed, "My other side?"

"Yeah!" Lily jumped in, "He knows the shy, patient, kind, extremely smart prefect Remus. So show him the side he's never seen before. The wild, sexy, romantic, mysterious Remus!"

The burning crept up Remus' face once more, "I don't know if I have that kind of side..."

Lily and Gem glanced at each other, and then gave him the 'oh really?' sort of look.

"Okay seriously, Rem," Gem said, putting her face in one of her hands, "do not tell me you don't have that sort of side. C'mon! You dream about the bloke, don't you?"

"You know, _really _dream about him?" Lily nudged his arm, and winked at him.

Suddenly realization dawned on Remus, and he wanted to curl up and die as his face burned with heat when he figured out what they were talking about.

"I – I...well – uh..," He stuttered helplessly.

"Spit it out, Lupin!" Gem said.

"Yes!" He burst out, "Yes, okay? I have...but those were just dreams, and fantasies. They aren't real..." he said sadly, wishing more than anything that they were.

Both girls looked at each other.

"If you can be it in your dreams, you can be it in reality," Gem finally said, the knowing smile on her face once more, "_But_...you just have to trust us on this, and go along with the plan."

"And before you know it, Sirius will be all yours," Lily added, "And you'll be able to do those things with him that you do in your dreams," she winked at him again.

A sigh of defeat escaped his lips, "Alright, what's the plan?"

Gem and Lily grinned at one another, knowing that as they planned with Remus...James and Peter were planning with Sirius.

* * *

_Reviewing is good for the soul._


	2. Plans

**A/N: **Chapter 2! I really like this one to be honest. So enjoy it, and don't forget to **_REVIEW_**.

**Warnings:** Swearing every now and then, and some mentions of sex. The usual really.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! And the idea for the masks being attached to their faces till Midnight comes from SiRiUsLyPaDfOoTeD.

* * *

**Love is Blind So We Wear Masks**  
**Chapter Two: Plans  
**

James, Peter and Sirius watched quietly as Gem and Lily exited the Great Hall to go after Remus. As soon as they were gone James turned and looked at Sirius with a nod.

"You're completely and utterly lovesick, mate, I can tell. You're acting just like I did whenever Lily ignored me."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his longish black hair in an agitated way, then shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He remembered the times when Lily ignored James. He was never like that.

"No way I'm lovesick," He said sarcastically, "I never would have guessed! And by the way, I know how you were whenever Lily ignored you; you just messed up your hair even more and tried to talk to her again!"

James laughed, then shook his finger at him mockingly, "Oh come on don't be like that, I was just stating a fact. And _by the way_, I had my days when I felt like there was no hope left in the world, or any chance of me and Lily ever getting together. But hey! Now we're together, aren't we?" He waggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh great, now you're stating facts about my oh so _wonderful _love life. Gee, thanks Prong!" He said with a glare.

He then slammed his head on the table a few times and groaned in irritation, "What the fuck am I going to do?"

Peter and James glanced at each other, both smiling mischievously and looking a lot like Gem and Lily, the same hint of knowing some big secret that no one else knew about on their faces.

James began to talk again, breaking in his acting skills a little bit, "Sirius look, this thing you've had for Remus has been going on for what like, two years right?"

Sirius never looked up and just kept his head on the table, showing no signs of even hearing what James had just said, until he sighed and gave a little nod.

"And – like I said earlier, you should really tell him about how you feel and all, at least by the end of the school year, or sooner, but…you should really try and do something to take your mind off him for now, even if it's just for a little while."

There was a slight pause, the echoing of everyone talking to their friends and shuffling around their things filling up the silence.

Sirius sat up slowly and looked at James questionably, wondering what James meant by the _'do something' _part.

"And what do you have in mind for me to do?"

James looked at Peter, who had been quiet the entire time since Remus, Lily, and Gem left. Then signaled for him to talk.

"Well, we really think you should go to the Valentine's Day Masquerade," Peter said, smiling, "To just try and take your mind somewhere else for a night."

Sirius grimaced. He _did not _want to go to that ball, and now his friends were trying to force him into it, "You guys know I hate Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, that's why you need to go. You need to get over it sometime or later, and it needs to be _soon,_" James said, in a sort of _'matter of fact' _kind of tone.

"_Annnd,_" He paused, looking a Peter then at Sirius again, "You need to at least _try _and meet someone new, and _try _with all your heart mind and soul, to forget about Remus."

Sirius felt a little jab of pain at the thought.

"I don't know, James...," He really didn't want to forget about Remus, he never did, and he _did not _want to even _think _about being with someone else but him. He knew it was far too late to fall in love again. Remus had his heart safely tucked away with him, and he really didn't think he'd get it back any time soon.

"Come on, Padfoot," Peter nudged him, as he came around and sat on the other side of him, "It'll be loads of fun, and even if you don't have fun, you can always just leave."

"Yeah!" James agreed, "At least give it a try, for an hour or so. And if you're not having a good time, then you can leave."

With a sigh, Sirius tiredly rubbed one of his eyes, then rested his head on his hand once more, considering the proposition his friends had made for him. His friends only meant well, and maybe he could just hang around with Gem or someone, since Remus said he wouldn't be there...

"Do you promise I can leave after an hour?"

James grinned, "If you're completely miserable you're free to ditch, we promise. You have my word," he put his hand on his heart, and the other raised in the air.

"And mine," Peter added, nodding in agreement and putting his hand over his heart as well, "Marauder's Oath."

With a final sigh of defeat, Sirius nodded, "Okay, I'll go..."

Even though he'd rather die than watch a bunch of couples dancing around in masks.

"You'll come?" Peter asked excitedly, "Sweet!"

"Yeah, I guess I could give it a try, it couldn't hurt..."

Maybe.

Just a little.

Flashing a large grin, James put an arm around Sirius and squeezed him hard around the shoulders, "That's the spirit mate! You'll have a great time, don't you worry!"

"Yeah, yeah...," he rolled his eyes once more, shrugging James off, "But I have just a tiny problem."

"And what's that?" Peter and James asked at the same time.

"Aren't you supposed to have some fancy costume or whatever? And don't you also have to have a matching mask that goes with it?"

"Yes," James replied, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling for a moment.

Sirius pointed at himself, "I don't have a costume though, _or _a mask! It would be pointless to go to a _masquerade _without a mask or costume, wouldn't it?"

James laughed, slapping Sirius on the back, "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it."

Sirius huffed, then slouched in his seat and crossed his arms. He was hoping that that excuse would've been enough to get him out of the whole thing. But of course, James would _take care _of the whole thing like he always did. Even though Sirius had no idea what-so-ever on how James would be able to get him a costume here at Hogwarts, in two days...he knew, somehow, that he'd be able to get it done.

"Alright so the ball starts at about 7 o 'clock on Saturday night. You'll have everything you'll need by then, Sirius. So we'll get dressed, meet up with Lily and Gem in the common room, and head down to the Great Hall where the whole thing's being held."

Sirius frowned, disappointed that Remus wouldn't be coming, "So Remus isn't coming, for sure?"

James and Peter looked at each other, with the same mischievous grins they had on earlier, then turned to Sirius

"No," they said, "I don't think he'll be there at all."

* * *

"So, are you guys _ever _going to tell me about this 'fool proof plan' of yours? Or am I just going to have to wait until the actual ball itself?" Remus asked the two girls who sat by him, grinning like Cheshire cats who knew the deepest darkest secrets of the universe, "You've only told me you're going to get Sirius to fall in love with me, but you haven't quite mentioned anything about _how _that's going to happen."

"Patience is a virtue, Remmie!" Gem smiled, childishly tapping him on the nose.

Sighing deeply, Remus closed his eyes, "Come on, you've been going on and on about telling me to trust you guys and all that, and I do. So tell me!"

Rolling her eyes, Gem got into a comfortable position on her chair, and looked at Remus.

"Okay!" she said, clapping her hands together, "The main part of this whole shindig is that you _have _to go to the Masquerade on Valentine's Day. Or else there is no plan, and no way of ever having this plan work. It all revolves around the Masquerade."

"Wait, hold on," Remus said, holding up his hands in a motion to stop, remembering something, "I thought Sirius wasn't even going to the ball anyways, right? I mean, if that's the whole point of the plan then how is it going to work if he's not there?"

"Don't worry about that," Lily smiled, gently patting his knee, "It's taken care of, and he'll be coming. Just worry about you, alright?"

Remus sighed and nodded, frowning, "Okay...but, I'm not a very good dancer or anything..."

Which was a total lie, because his parents made him take dance classes every summer until 5th year, and he was very good at it. Lily knew this, because he had talked about it before, many times in fact. And he had said how much he liked it.

She glared at him, "Remuuus, no lying. I know you know how to dance!"

Gem rolled her eyes again, and flicked a stray lock of black hair out of her line of vision.

"Remus, do you want Sirius or not? 'Cause if you don't, we can just drop the whole thing and forget all about it."

Both girls made moves to get up and leave. But as they stood up, Remus stopped them. He wanted Sirius more than anything, and if they knew a way to make it so he could, then he'd do anything they asked.

"No, wait!" He pleaded desperately, "Of – of course I want him, I love him...But I – I just don't know what to do, and it's frustrating...please, stay and help me? I've never wanted anything so badly in my life."

Gem and Lily smiled at each other once more, and turned around to sit by him again.

"Alright," they both said, "but you have to do what we say, okay?"

Remus swallowed thickly, wondering what the worst possible thing they'd make him do was, but he nodded, a bit nervously as a sign he accepted what they were proposing, "Okay, whatever will help me get Sirius."

A few moments after he said that, Gem jumped into his lap – causing him to yelp in pain – her hugging him tightly and squealing, "Squee! I knew you'd come around, Rem!"

Remus smiled grimly, "I could never say no to you guys," he muttered.

The statement very true, because it always seemed like whenever they asked something of him, he did it. He was actually the one who brought James the news that Lily wanted to go out with him, because she was too nervous to tell it to his face. He was also the one who helped Gem sneak down into Hogsmede one night even though he's a prefect, because her brother was at the Three Broomsticks with some of his friends and they wanted to hang out.

"Okay, back onto the subject of plans, before Remus starts to get pushy about that again," Lily said, sitting down by him and tucking her leg under her so the other one hung off the couch, "Do you think you could get a costume by Saturday night?"

Frowning, Remus shook his head, "I don't think so...I don't even know where to go and get one."

Gem suddenly conjured a quill, a bottle of ink, and a piece of parchment. She licked the tip of the fine quill, and began to write once she dipped it into some ink.

"Okaay. Coossstuumme," she said slowly as she spelled out the word, then crossed the 't' rather dramatically once she was done.

"But where will I -"

"Tomorrow's Friday, so we can go down to Hogsmeade after classes, and then we'll go to Madame Malkins' tailor shop and get you a proper costume and mask there," Lily said, looking at Gem's list as she wrote down a few more things, "so what are your measurements?"

"But I don't even think I have enough money -"

"I'll take care of it! Don' choo worry 'bout that, love," Gem said in a weird accent, waving him off about the matter.

"Gem really, you don't have to do that, it would cost way too much -"

"Shushy!" Gem glared, sticking her quill into his mouth, causing him to splutter and cough out a few bits of feather, "It's my money, I can do what I want with it. And if I want to buy you a costume for the ball, Mr. Cinderella, I sure as hell will!...now, what did you say your measurements were?"

Remus blushed, then growled in defeat as he told her his measurements, irritated that Lily and Gem were being so mysterious, that Gem shoved her quill into his mouth, and that he had been cut off so many times in the middle of a sentence in just a few short minutes.

"Okay," he sighed, after Gem and Lily wrote down a few more things, most likely details about how they wanted the costume to look, "but nothing too expensive."

Gem and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Okay, so on Saturday night, we'll get ready, and go down to the Great Hall together where the dance is being held at about 7 o 'clock. Once we step inside, our masks will be magically attached to our faces until Midnight.

"You'll go find Sirius, and ask him to dance with you, very politely and mysterious-like. If you do that right, then it should do the trick and he'll be sucked right in. Then, throughout the night, you have to be romantic, sexy, blah blah blah, all that stuff we mentioned earlier," Lily said.

Then the rest was picked up by Gem, "And you have to flirt with him, but nothing cheesy or too over the top. And if all else goes well, by Midnight, he'll be head over heels in love with you. You'll reveal yourself, and you'll get your happy ending!"

Remus reddened somewhat at the mention of his 'other side', but nodded.

"What if he recognizes me, though? And what if he doesn't recognize me at first, falls 'in love' with me, then when I remove my mask he doesn't want me anymore?" He asked sadly.

"Remus..." Gem frowned.

"Rem, he _is _going to fall in love with you. And he _will _want you when you take off your mask and sees it's you. The whole point of this Masquerade really, is to show that love is blind. That's why everyone will wear a mask."

Remus released a shaky breath and nodded slowly, "Okay..."

"_And_, he's not going to recognize you, I've thought ahead and got everything worked out, you'll see." Gem winked, smiling at him sincerely.

"Do you trust us on this one, Remus?" Lily asked, holding his hand in a friendly way, and squeezing it.

Remus smiled back at the two of them, "Yes...I trust you."

* * *

The next day Lily, Gem and James met up at Madame Malkins' shop after lessons, with Remus' and Sirius' sizes and measurements.

The 3 had gotten there early, and told Peter to go and keep the two 'love birds' busy while they sorted everything out. And that they'd meet them at the Three Broomsticks once they were done.

Remus knew where they were, but Gem and Lily said that it was best he didn't come, because they were keeping it a secret that he would be going to the masquerade tomorrow.

"Are you sure she'll be able to get the costumes ready by tomorrow night?" James asked Lily and Gem, as Madame Malkins took the information they gave her to the back of the shop to copy it down.

The two of them nodded, "Oh yeah," Gem said, Lily adding in, "No problem at all."

"She's really good, and really fast, she'll have them to us a few hours before it's time to get ready," Gem grinned, "or maybe even earlier, she's amazing."

James rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed, "Alight, but what if this doesn't work? You know, getting them together?" He frowned, "What if something goes wrong?"

Lily glanced at Gem, who was frowning as well, then looked back at her boyfriend. She could clearly see how worried he was about his two best friends. In all honesty, she was a little worried too. Gem was the one who had first came up with the idea of getting them together, when she found out how both of them liked each other. And after much persuasion, she finally got all of them to help with the plans.

Lily knew Gem was very smart, and knew what she was doing...most of the time anyways, but trusted her enough to know that at least they had a good chance of making it all work out. Because she, and everyone else wanted Remus and Sirius to be together maybe as much as they wanted to be together.

"Don't worry, love," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "It'll be fine."

James smiled, and pecked her on the lips, "Alright, I trust you. Both of you," he looked at Gem, and kissed the back of her hand.

"Oh, James," Gem batted her eyelashes and pretended to blush, "You flatterer, you!"

Laughing, all three of them hugged, Madame Malkins coming out a moment later with the bill, "Okay, I'll have them done by tomorrow morning, and I'll owl them to you." She smiled as Gem and James paid her.

"Thanks so much," they said, Gem and Lily adding in, "You're a life saver!"

Madame Malkins laughed and winked, "I do it all the time."

The three waved goodbye, and said thanks again, then walked out to meet Sirius, Remus and Peter at the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey! Where were you guys?" Sirius smiled widely, apparently happy because he was sitting by Remus very closely, "We ordered up some butter beer and fire whiskey!"

They took seats by their three other friends, and grabbed bottles of the two drinks, "We were just looking around at some stuff," Gem said, winking at them, "last minute Masquerade items."

Sirius rolled his eyes, completely uninterested as the rest of them began to talk about what tomorrow night might be like.

The six of them left late that night, laughing, and joking around with each other, like they always did ever since they were kids.

Sirius and Remus pushed each other, and played around, until Remus ended up chasing Sirius all the way up to the castle, laughing the whole way.

Lily and Gem ran after them, alongside James and Peter and watched the two 'pups' tackle one another, and start to play fight, ending with Sirius straddling Remus and shouting in victory.

"So, do you guys think this'll work?" Peter asked, looking at Sirius and Remus then back at his other friends.

The three of them smiled, then James looked over at Peter, putting an arm around Lily and Gem, who were on both sides of him, "Yeah...I think it's going to work."

* * *

_Review? Pretty please with lots of interweb cookies on top? _


	3. Masks

**A/N: **Phew! This chapter is a long one and my personal favorite! So pop some popcorn or get a snack of your choice, grab a drink, sit back, relax, read and enjoy! And don't forget to _**REVIEW!**_

**Warnings: **I think some swearing...maybe *shrug*, OH and some very minor slash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter! T_T, and credit to Glitchie for the masks that change your appearance in here (you'll see what I mean).

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Love is Blind So We Wear Masks**  
**Chapter Three: Masks  
**

Sirius stood in front of the large mirror in the dorm room, looking at his costume uneasily, and frowning deeply. James had given it to him after breakfast. He didn't question where he had gotten it, and didn't put up a fight about paying him back only because he never won when it came to that.

It was extremely well made, and even if he really didn't want to go to the masquerade, wearing the costume made him feel a little excited.

The coat was black with a sort of red shimmer to it, made with a silky satin material. There were also intricate designs hand stitched into the fabric with deep red thread. The shirt was also black, as were his pants. Altogether it fit him perfectly. His mask also matched, it also was made with the same material as his jacket, with beautiful red string designs that almost didn't look real enough to be stitched uniquely, they were so perfect.

He looked like a dark handsome prince who had been cast out of his own kingdom forever...which in a way, was how it was.

"Feel okay, Padfoot?" James asked, stepping up behind him and putting an arm around his shoulders so both of them showed in the mirror.

James wore a white dress shirt, with black pants and forest green robes. His mask was black and lined with what looked like deep green vines, curling and twisting along the edges. Lily said the two of them were going to match.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sirius swallowed, hoping tonight wouldn't be too terrible. He just kept telling himself he only had to stay for an hour, and then after that he could leave and it would be done with.

"At least try to have fun, instead of standing around for an hour until you're able to leave. That defeats the purpose of why we're making you go in the first place."

Sirius sighed, _Damn. I swear he can read my mind! _He thought moodily.

"I know but, James...but think about it, you're asking me to try and forget that I'm in love with Remus. Now to you, that would be like me telling you to forget about Lily."

"Sirius, that's a little different. Not much, but it's still different," James pointed out, "Lily has known – along with _everyone _else – that I've been in love with her since around the first day we met. As for you, Remus doesn't even know you're in love with him. Only me and Pete do," _And Gem and Lily, _he added in his head.

"Yeah, yeah okay. It's slightly different, but it doesn't even really change anything anyway!" He glared, "If I said, 'Stop being in love with Lily, and go try and find someone else,' what would you do?"

James frowned, "Look, I know what you're saying, Sirius. But I'm only trying to help and I just want you to be happy, okay? You're like my brother, and I really care about you."

A small smile crept onto Sirius' face, "Thanks Prongs...and I know you're just trying to help me, and that's why I'm going."

Putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder, James sighed but smiled back.

"Look, I'm not telling you to really 'forget' about Remus or anything, you don't have to, and to be honest I don't think you ever will stop thinking about him. I can tell how much you love him, so I know it'll probably never pass. But maybe you can at least try and have fun? Even if it's just with us, your friends. We're all here for you, Me, Pete, Gem and Lily."

Sirius nodded, the two of them giving each other a one armed hug.

"Are you ready to go? We'll hang out for a bit before it starts."

"Yeah, that'll be cool," Sirius smirked, "and maybe we can think up a few small pranks while we wait?"

"Hmmm," James hummed while doing a thinking pose, "I really shouldn't, because I know Lily will be pissed off at me...but what she doesn't know won't hurt her!" He smirked back, "What do you have in mind?"

"All in good time, my friend!" Sirius said, patting him on the back, "By the way, where's Peter?"

James waved a hand dismissively, "Off with Mary somewhere, they left early."

"Alright then," Sirius shrugged, and then frowned, "And where is Remus?" He asked as they made their way around the common room, "I haven't seen him since lunch."

James shrugged, "I don't know where he is." Even though he knew perfectly well that he had been with Gem and Lily all day.

Sirius frowned even more, "Do you think he's okay?"

"Oh come on, Sirius," James said, "You worry way too much, just relax and have fun tonight. He probably has prefect duties or something."

Sirius nodded and sighed quietly as they climbed out of the portrait hole, and went all the way down to the lobby. He was still a bit worried of what could happen at the Masquerade. Which James noticed, and slung his arm around his shoulders again.

"Don't worry buddy it'll all be fine. Remember, just try to have fun.

_Just try to have fun, _Sirius repeated to himself in his head, _Just try to have fun...and who knows; maybe something exciting might happen... _

* * *

Remus walked out of the bathroom that was in Gem's and Lily's dorm room, smoothing out his costume and feeling nervous.

They had gone over the whole plan several times, and even though the girls were completely sure of all of it, he knew there were many things that could go wrong. But he trusted them, and it seemed like they knew what they were doing.

"Does – does this look okay?" He asked Gem and Lily, blushing and feeling a lot like a girl, which made him even more embarrassed than he already was.

The two girls were fixing their own clothes and hair, already looking marvelously stunning.

Gem's short black hair was messy, and seemed to have a sort of blue shine to it when she got in the right light. Her dress was blue and silver, with white pearls and sequins decorated along the baby blue ribbons that flowed off the ends of her dress that matched her mask as well.

Lily looked absolutely dazzling. Her fiery red hair was done up in a bun, a few of the pieces curling down to frame her face. She wore a green emerald dress that contrasted her eyes, with black ribbons, and her mask like James', but instead it was green and lined with black vines.

For a moment Remus forgot all about what he was worrying about, and just gazed in wonder at the two gorgeous girls in front of him. They looked up at him, and immediately their eyes went wide, and their mouths dropped open.

Gem grinned charmingly, "Wow! And I thought the costume looked good in the package! And I thought you looked good before!"

Remus shuffled his feet a bit worriedly again, "Uh – so, does it look good?" He bit his bottom lip.

Lily groaned and rolled her eyes, then grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him over to a mirror.

"Remus! Look at yourself, you look bloody handsome!" She smiled.

"Sirius is going to be one lucky guy!" Gem said, coming over to them as well, "You're going to be great."

Remus looked at himself in the mirror. His costume was dark blue, which brought out his own blue eyes, and it was lined with gold cord. He also wore a white shirt and black dress boots that came over his navy blue pants just about to the knee.

It made him look like royalty. But he just couldn't see it; he kept his attention on his pale skin, and scrawny body that was littered with scars. He touched the two that were straight across his cheek, and closed his eyes.

The doubt started to bubble up inside of him, and he was more nervous and scared than ever.

"I can't do this..." He whispered, "Oh my _God _I can't do this!" He repeated, fisting his hair.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gem and Lily said, grabbing both of his arms and leading him over to the bed, "You can do this, it'll be fine!"

He put his head in his hands, "No! He'll know it's me! And he'll either think I'm some big joke or he's going to hate me!"

Lily frowned, and hugged him tightly, "Remus we promise this'll work, and you said you trusted us, remember?"

Remus nodded, but didn't move or say anything else.

Gem looked at Lily, then raised her eyebrows and smiled. Lily rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Okay, Remus!" Gem announced, going over to her bed and rummaging in her trunk, "Remember when I said that he wouldn't recognize you?...well I meant it, he won't."

Curiously Remus looked up, his brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

He thought for a moment, then got a bit scared, "Please don't tell me you're going to make me drink Polyjuice Potion!" hHe begged, "That stuff is horrible!"

"Haha!" She laughed, as Lily snickered, "I remember that...anyways, nope, this plan does not involve Polyjuice Potion. It involves..._this!_" She shouted triumphantly, pulling out his blue and gold mask.

He raised his eyebrows, "My mask? Gem he'll still notice that it's me because of my hair, and eyes, my voice, and the scars on my cheek. The mask can't hide all of that."

"I know, Rem!" She rolled her eyes at him, "_Buut, _this is a special mask!" She held it out to him.

He looked at it in a hesitant way.

"Come on," Lily said, "It won't bite you!"

Remus took the mask and looked at it for a moment, the two girls motioning for him to put it on. He did so slowly, and when it was on...he didn't feel anything happen. But the girls gasped and grinned.

"I don't feel any different," he admitted, looking down at his hands, and examining them. They looked the same.

"Go look in the mirror!" Gem said excitedly, as Lily bounced up and down on the bed.

"Okaay..." He said, getting up and walking over to the mirror again. He then looked at his reflection.

He gasped as well, "Merlin!" He exclaimed, touching his face and hair.

He really did look different, but not shockingly so. His eyes were still blue, but now were a sort of brilliant almost electric blue, and his scars were gone. But when he touched where they were, he could feel them...but in the mirror they weren't there. Also his hair had changed, and it was a sandy gold, instead of a sandy brown. Altogether, he did look different but still himself.

"Wha – how...how did you guys do this?" And then his eyes went wide as he realized his voice was fairly changed too.

Lily motioned to Gem, "It was her who came up with it." She smiled.

Remus was astonished, "Where did you learn to do this?"

She leaned up against the post of one of the beds, and shrugged, "I made it up, it wasn't very hard," she smirked, "I knew you'd be nervous, and knew if you weren't disguised, Sirius would recognize you. I did consider Polyjuice potion at first but we'd still have to get DNA from someone here at the school, and I know it wouldn't work. And to add onto that, you'd have to take it every hour, which is just gross. So I tried to find a spell or a charm or something that would do what that mask does. But I couldn't find any, so I just made one up."

Remus took off his mask, and looked in the mirror. He saw that he was himself once more, "You're brilliant, Gem!" He turned around suddenly feeling like he could do it. All his fear gone once more.

She waved a hand at him, "Wasn't all that hard," she said plainly, though she was still very pleased with herself because she got it to work, "I knew you'd like it." She winked.

"Well the Masquerade should be getting started about now, you ready Remus?" Lily asked.

He grinned, and then put his mask on, "More than ready."

* * *

It was nearing 7:30 once the Masquerade started to really get going.

Groups, couples, teachers, and individuals passed through the doors to the Great Hall, feeling the enchantment of their masks sticking onto their faces. Everyone was laughing, dancing, mingling and eating a few of the sweet pastries and candies provided as refreshments.

The entire room was decorated with reds, pinks, whites and glittering candles that bathed the room in gold. There were also deep red heart shaped bubbles that floated up and around the room - every so often popping and causing the remains to turn into glitter mid-air, then gracefully fall upon the heads of everyone below. This caused everything to have an extra sparkling shimmer.

The whole room was full of life and movement. Even Sirius, who entered the enchanted hall minutes before was bursting with wonder and excitement at the site of dancers, the sounds of music and people laughing.

James stood by him, waiting for Lily to show up. He was also taken by the beauty of his surroundings as Sirius was.

"Wow! They really went all out this year, didn't they? Everything looks great!" James commented, looking around.

"Yeah, everyone looks really good. I'm glad you talked me into coming." Sirius smiled happily, waving at a few people he recognized.

"See, the night hasn't even begun and you're already having a good time! Hmm, imagine that!" James teased.

"Yeah, but I just can't stand here all night, where's that girlfriend of yours, Prongs?"

He shrugged, but a moment later he broke into a large grin, "Here comes Lily now."

Just a little ways across the room at the entrance, Gem and Lily walked in, looking elegant and extremely gorgeous. A bubble exploded over their heads, and dusted their hair with glitter, making them even more heavenly like.

Sirius whistled, and James bowed to Lily, and kissed the back of her hand, "M' lady," he smirked then suddenly twirled her around, "You look absolutely _dashing_."

She giggled, and pecked him on the lips, "And so do you."

He put a hand out to her, "Dance with me?" He smiled.

She blushed at his politeness, and accepted his hand, "Excuse us, my friends." He nodded to Sirius and Gem, flashing one last grin before leading Lily into a dance.

Sirius watched the two with envy. He mostly envied James, because after being denied and denied time and time again, he still ended up with the person he loved and wanted the most. And now, Sirius didn't even have Remus with him as a friend at the moment.

"I'm glad you're here with me at least," Sirius smiled at Gem, "and by the way, you look amazingly gorgeous."

She returned the smile, "Thanks Sirius. But just to warn you, I'm not standing here all night. And neither are you."

Sirius suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed. The noise, the colors, and everything else seemed so big compared to him. He was pretty much just like wall paper among the magnificent room.

"I don't really know how to handle these kinds of parties, Gem. There's so much to do, that I have no clue where to start."

Gem laughed, "Why don't you go get a drink to cool yourself down. Then go try and find a partner. Which is what _I _am going to do right now," she smirked, eyeing a handsome looking guy who was wearing white and silver, "Good luck Sirius!" And she was off.

And he was alone.

Sirius sighed, and decided to take Gem's advice and go get something to drink, and _then _he would start looking around for someone to partner up with.

He walked over to a long table that was backed up against the walls, with what looked like hundreds upon hundreds of different kinds of desserts. He then eyed a large punch bowl filled with what looked like a kind of red-ish pink juice. He picked up a cup, and began to fill it with the sweet liquid.

"I thought I'd never catch you alone." A deep, calm and smooth voice said from behind him, causing him to jump a little and almost spill punch everywhere.

He turned around quickly to find an incredibly handsome young man with golden hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a blue and gold costume.

Sirius tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he suddenly became speechless, and blushed very red, it only showing a little beneath his mask. The beautiful boy smiled warmly at him, and he finally found his voice.

"He – hello," Sirius studdered, clearing his throat and smiling back.

Remus smiled triumphantly in his head from making Sirius blush and become speechless, "I'm sorry I startled you, did you spill any punch on yourself?"

"Huh?...Oh! No, no, it's all good – uh, wow, um...not to be rude or anything," he blushed a deeper red, not able to stop noticing how _amazing _this guy looked, "but, do we know each other?"

Remus smirked inwardly, feeling more confident than ever. He put on the most charming smile he could, "Yes, we know each other, Sirius."

Sirius frowned thoughtfully. He did recognize this person...everything about him seemed familiar somehow. But he just couldn't put his finger on what it was about him. It was almost as if this guy was switching between two different people or something...

"What's your name?"

Smiling still, Remus shook his head, "I'll tell you by the end of the night, if you dance with me." He held out his hand.

Curiosity burned inside Sirius, he really wanted to know who this mysterious boy was, and if he really knew him. But he hesitated for a moment, and thought of Remus...the guy he loved, dreamed about...but wasn't here.

"Okay," Sirius gave in, taking his hand, "deal."

Gold, blue, purple, yellow, red and many other colors spinned around them. Candles flickered and glitter bursted, then floated down and lingered in the air so it caught onto their clothes and faces, hair and eyelashes.

Laughing, music, parts of conversations and all other sounds blended in with the rush of air as they moved along the dance floor together.

But Sirius didn't hear anything except his rapid heartbeat. He didn't see anything, but the gorgeous boy leading him through the dance.

Finally Sirius was aware enough to notice he was smiling and laughing, and having a great time. And for just a brief moment, he thought he saw Remus as the one under the mask. Which made him all the more happier.

Lust burst through his veins as they held each other closer, every part touching the other. And Sirius smelled the mysterious young man's intoxicating scent, as he buried his face in his neck. And Remus fought for control, tightening his hold on Sirius waist.

But then...the dance was over, and they were smiling, and talking, and _flirting._ Sirius knew this wasn't Remus, because there was just no way it could be.

"You're an excellent dancer, Sirius," Remus smiled, taking his hand and kissing it.

Sirius laughed, "You're an awesome dancer yourself. What else can you do?" He smirked.

Remus raised his eyebrows, then smiled mysteriously and brushed a lock of Sirius' hair from his face.

He noticed Sirius' eyes flutter shut as he stroked his cheek. He then leaned forward, close, so they were almost completely touching like they had done when they danced.

"I can do many things." He whispered seductively against his ear, his lips brushing the shell of it, causing Sirius to shiver and bite back a moan.

Pleased with himself, Remus stepped back and extended his hand once more, "Dance with me again?"

Sirius bit his lip, he was becoming hopelessly attracted to a guy he didn't even know...but he actually did know, in some way.

He leaned close.

"I'd love to." He whispered back, just in the same teasing way. Sirius took his hand, and this time, led him into a dance.

The night went on as such, them switching back and forth with leading and teasing each other, and then joking, talking, touching and flirting continued in an endless way.

Each almost daring the other to push them further and further. And before either of them knew it, it was rapidly approaching Midnight.

They found a place off to the side of the Great Hall that didn't have too many people, so Sirius settled there, and Remus went off to get them drinks.

Once he reached the refreshments table, Gem and Lily slid up beside him.

"How is it going?" They asked a little breathlessly, looking hopeful and excited.

Remus smiled at them reassuringly, "It's going great, we've been dancing and talking...and stuff." He blushed.

"Ooooohhh." The two girls smirked, winking.

"We get 'cha," Gem remarked, "so you don't need us?"

Remus shook his head, "No, I think I'm doing alright."

Lily patted him on the back, "I'm sure you are." She smiled, giving his shoulder a little squeeze.

"So, before we race back off to our partners," Gem said, getting their attention, "One question..." She paused for a moment, "Are you going to kiss him at Midnight?"

Remus was a bit shocked by the question. Of course he had been thinking about kissing Sirius and all, but he wasn't so sure Sirius would want to, "I – I don't know, maybe, if he lets me."

Gem took hold of Remus' shoulders, and looked him in the eyes.

"Remus, when you're in love with someone you take risks. Take Lily here for example, her risk...James," she said flatly, earning a glare from Lily, "but the point is, people don't get together by sitting around and waiting for something to happen. They have to make things happen themselves. So gather up your bravery, march over there to Sirius, grab him, slip out of here and kiss him."

Blinking a few times, Remus slowly nodded, "Okay...okay, I will." He grinned, straightening himself out, his confidence re-boosted a bit more.

"Okay, Remus," Lily smiled, "but you better hurry, Midnight's in about 20 minutes."

His yes went wide for a moment, and then he darted back over to where Sirius was, completely forgetting the drinks.

"Hey," Sirius smiled, but it faltering when he realized Remus came back empty handed, "Were they out of punch?"

Remus shook his head, "Oh, no, I'm sorry I forgot all about them, I just - ...look, can we get out of here for a minute, so we can be alone?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows questionably, and then nodded.

"Yeah okay, sure," he stood up, "but we have to be careful, the hallways are being patrolled by prefects and stuff." And for another moment, he thought about Remus...

"Yeah," Remus smiled, grabbing Sirius' hand, "but I know where we can slip passed them."

Sirius grinned, squeezing his hand, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Remus and Sirius ran out of the Great Hall, hand in hand, laughing as they slipped past numerous other students who were leaving and entering the Masquerade.

"Shh." Remus whispered, putting a finger to his lips, as he began to creep down a dark hallway, then turned suddenly up a staircase as a prefect rounded the corner with his wand lit.

"This way." He still whispered, leading Sirius up the stairs and down another hallway, dodging a few more prefects. Sirius praying to the heavens that they wouldn't run into Remus.

"Hey! You two!" Someone shouted behind them suddenly, causing them to spin around wildly.

"Run!" Remus shouted, pulling Sirius by his hand down another side hallway, as the prefect chased them.

They laughed, dodging him every which way, and zig zagging down the corridors.

"Stop! _Stop!_" The prefect yelled, hardly able to see the evading couple as they dashed in many different directions, "I said _stop!_"

Sirius and Remus burst out laughing, and then shushed each other.

"In here, in here." Sirius whispered, pulling him into an empty class room, and ducking behind one of the desks. The prefect passed be right outside the door.

They continued to chuckle, but after a few minutes Remus got up, "I think he's gone, c' mon." He grabbed Sirius' hand once more, and they stuck their heads out the door and looked around.

Nobody in sight.

They walked out, breathless, and smiling at one another. And for the second time that night, Sirius saw within this boy, Remus. The adventurous, daring, Remus that he loved.

They stepped into a main hallway that went all the way around the whole floor. It had big windows stretching from the floor to the ceiling, and moonlight gushed through the crystal clear glass, casting long eerie glowing shadows.

Both of them looked at each other, completely silent, coming closer and closer together.

Sirius' breath hitched, _He looks so much like Remus..._ He thought, as their faces were now mere inches apart.

_When you're in love you take risks..._Remus heard Gem say inside of his head.

_Risks._

Remus leaned in, and gently placed a hand on Sirius' chin, then guided him to where their lips met in a breath taking kiss.

At first it was soft and tender, lips slowly moving on lips, caring and gentle. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, pulling him closer and closer, and Remus slipped his tongue inside Sirius' mouth, where they tangoed and caressed and explored. Heat pulsed all over their bodies as they moaned together.

Then out of nowhere, the clock truck twelve, and they broke the kiss, breathing heavily and clinging onto one another for support.

Sirius looked into Remus' eyes for a moment, desire, passion, lust, curiosity and something else showing in his eyes...love.

He reached up to take off Remus' mask.

_Risks. _Remus repeated to himself, _Risks._

And then Sirius slipped the mask off...

* * *

_Reviewing is the best! All you have to do is click that button!_


	4. Love

**A/N: **Hey everyone, Happy Valentine's Day! I hope all of you have a good one and get a special something from your sweethearts! Well, this is the 4th and final chapter! I hope you enjoy. I really enjoyed writing this story, and hoped all of you enjoyed reading it.

**Warning: _SMUT!SLASH! BOYS SHAGGING! BOY SEX! SWEARING! NO LIKEY NO READEY!_**

**Disclaimer:** *sighs* I wish they were mine. If they were, I'd make them shag ALL THE TIIIME. But alas, I can't...because THEY'RE NOT MINE.

* * *

**Love is Blind So We Wear Masks  
Chapter Four: Love  
**

"Remus..." Sirius gasped breathlessly, taking a step back and dropping the mask.

_This is a dream, this is a dream...I'm having the best dream of my entire life! _His brain kept screaming over and over again. Until he was afraid he'd wake up back in reality, and he would go on day after day, dreaming like he was now, and never having it come true...

Remus' eyes were closed, he was scared to death of opening them, fearing that if he did then everything that had happened in the past three hours would shatter and vanish. He knew Sirius was standing there, and he knew that his mask – his only shield, was now gone and he was completely exposed.

There was no going back now, the plan had pulled through, but what would happen if he opened his eyes?

He suddenly felt hands on his face, gently caressing, and softly touching over his eyelids and lips. They were outlining his facial features; feeling, _memorizing, _like they'd never get another chance to touch him or see his face ever again.

He closed his eyes tighter, leaning into the light touches.

"Remus..." Sirius whispered, softly stroking his cheeks, "Look at me."

Remus swallowed, and opened his eyes. Black spots danced in his line of vision from the sudden transition. He blinked them away and stared straight at Sirius.

"Sirius...I – I, I'm sorry… It's just – just that..." He squeezed his eyes shut another moment, wanting everything to go back to the way it was a few minutes ago, because now he was going to ruin everything.

Sirius looked at Remus worriedly as he began to back away, he reached out to him, "Remus, it's okay, please don't be upset I -"

"I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore, I shouldn't have done that!" He was talking more to himself now, "It's just I did it because I love you, and I have for a while now and – and Gem, and Lily got involved and they pulled together this whole plan and I thought it was working at first and I just - I...I'm sorry, Sirius." He said finally, then darted away quickly.

Sirius was utterly bewildered at what was going on, and what Remus had been saying, that it took him a moment to realize where he had gone.

"Wait! Remus, wait!" He yelled, dashing off after him.

His mind was filled with a million different things as he ran, trying to find out which way Remus had gone: _Talking with James and Peter – _They had planned the whole thing, _Gem and Lily –_ They had known about his feelings all along, _Remus said he _loved_him...that he actually loved him – _How long had he been so blind?

"Remus! _Wait! _I want to talk to you, please stop!"

But Remus kept running, faster and faster, 'courtesy' of being a werewolf.

Sirius still followed, even though his lungs screamed for air, and it felt like his heart would burst out of his chest it was pounding so hard.

Now he was slowing down, losing site of Remus...and he would never be able to tell him how he felt, because he would be gone by the time he would ever get a chance.

"Remus! _Remus!..._" He panted, forcing himself to stay in site of the blue and gold as they rounded corridors and raced down flights of stairs, "I love you! _Remus! _Please stop! _I love you!" _He shouted, with as much strength as he could gather, not caring if prefects shot a dozen hexes at him all at once, _He needed to get to Remus!_

Suddenly he found himself approaching the Great Hall, because he started passing by people still in their costumes, but their masks were off and they were with a partner or with some friends. The crowd started to thicken, as people flooded out to go back to their dorms and sleep. He lost sight of Remus again.

"Remus! _Remus?_...Excuse me, sorry...Move, excuse me." He tried to say politely as he bumped into a few groups huddled together, that were blocking half the hallway.

Another flash of blue and gold.

"_Remus, wait!" _Sirius screamed, then bolted towards where he saw him go, which he recognized to be in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

He began to push and shove people out of his way, "Move! Get out of my way!" He shouted, frantically climbing the stairs, and earning a few shouts and shoves back at him. But he didn't stop, or even notice. He just wanted to get to Remus.

And finally, after what seemed like forever, he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, panting and gasping for breath that he never seemed to get enough of.

"A – amore...G – giorno." He wheezed.

"Hmm?" The Fat Lady said, clearly drunk, "What did you saay?" She hiccuped.

"Amore Giorno!" He shouted, glaring up at her, his teeth clenched.

She winced, "You don't have to be so looud about it, you knoow...hmmm, in you go anyway, and try to be quiet about that," She said coldly, slurring a little as the portrait door swung open.

He rushed inside into the common room, praying that Remus came in here instead of going somewhere else. A few people greeted him, but he ignored them and ran as fast as he could up the stairs to the dorm, and burst through the door.

"Remus?" He said, looking around, then noticing that Remus' bed curtains were closed.

He softly walked over to the bed, and slowly opened the scarlet curtains to reveal Remus curled up on his side, quietly weeping into one of his pillows.

"Oh Remus..." Sirius said sadly.

Remus looked up, his soft blue eyes red and swollen, filled with hurt and pain. Then in seeing it was Sirius, they widened in fear.

"Please Sirius, please don't hurt me...I'm sorry, I said I'd leave you alone just please don't hurt me!"

Sirius looked at Remus in shock, and moved forward which caused Remus to shrink back and flinch.

"Remus, I would never hurt you..." He gently as he cupped his face and cradled it in his hands, looking into the scared eyes of the one he loved so much, "I love you, Remus." He whispered, gently kissing him while wiping away his tears.

Finally they broke away for oxygen, eyes opened this time to prove that everything was real and not a dream.

"Do you mean it? Do you really love me?" His voice shook, and his tone was begging but his eyes now showed curiosity.

"Yes..." Sirius nodded, a sad look on his face at Remus being so scared of him, then said what he had been screaming desperately in the halls, which many people might have heard but it only meaning to be for one person, "I love you, Remus."

Remus' eyes seemed to light up instantly, and he broke into a grin, then grabbed Sirius and kissed him, causing the both of them to fall back onto the bed, Sirius on top of Remus straddling him, "I love you too, Sirius." Remus gasped between kisses, as Sirius bit down teasingly on his neck, extracting a moan from the young werewolf.

"How much - " He licked Remus' neck hungrily, making Remus groan in ecstasy once more which pulsed straight down to Sirius' already half hard member, "- do you love me, Remus?"

Gasping, as Sirius rolled their hardened erections together, Remus bucked up against him creating more friction.

"I love you – more than...anything." He panted, as they rocked together, Sirius teasingly applying pressure on his groin with his knee little by little. Remus growled, and pushed up against him, making Sirius smirk.

"Remus," Sirius whispered huskily, lightly biting his neck right below his earlobe, "I want you, to fuck me."

Remus raised his eyebrows in shock, and looked into Sirius' eyes that were glowing lusty silver. His eyes darkened, and a cunning smile crept up onto his face. He leaned his head forward, and licked his lips.

"I'd love to." Je purred, then flipped him over so he was on top of Sirius.

"Oh sweet _Merlin_." Sirius moaned as Remus pushed their hips together, and slid their clothed cocks over each other torturously.

"Say _my _name." Remus smirked, as he began to slowly undress Sirius and himself, first tossing away their coats, boots, shirts and finally their pants.

"Remus," Sirius moaned, "Remus, Remus, _Remus..."_

Both were now completely exposed to each other for the first time.

"Do you know how many times I've dreamt about this?" Remus asked, as he stared at Sirius' beautiful body, then crawled on top of him, and kissed him hard.

"I – I've dreamed about it too - " He gasped, as Remus moved down from his lips to his jaw.

"- every night for a year!" Remus then dipped his tongue into Sirius' navel, then sat up and blew on the tip of his barely leaking cock, causing him to yelp when suddenly he was taken into Remus' hot slick mouth.

"Remus, where did you _learn _how to do this?" He asked, panting and grasping Remus' sandy brown hair.

Remus hummed around the member in his mouth, and bobbed his head up and down, sucking and swirling his tongue around in all the right places, till he could feel Sirius was almost close to climax.

He slowly licked up the long hard shaft, then stopped and looked up at Sirius, who groaned in irritation.

"I didn't learn anywhere, I'm just doing what I do to you in my dreams." He smirked, running a finger over the head of Sirius' cock.

Sirius groaned once more, "Don't stop, please don't stop." He whimpered, bucking up against Remus, who held him down.

"But I thought you wanted me to fuck you." Remus raised his eyebrows, teasingly.

Biting back a moan, Sirius nodded eagerly, "Yes!"

"But you said, 'don't stop'." Remus teased even more, sliding their bare erections together.

Sirius bit his lip, and squeezed his eyes shut, but couldn't help gasping in pleasure, "R – Remus, please, I _need _you."

Remus smirked, and grabbed his wand that was sitting on the nightstand so he could cast a silencing charm.

"Suck." Remus commanded, holding out his fingers towards the handsome boy beneath him.

Eagerly Sirius obliged, taking Remus' fingers in his mouth and sliding his wet tongue over them, and between them, lapping and licking them like a dog.

Remus withdrew them after he felt like they were wet enough, and pushed Sirius' legs a part with his knee.

"Ready, love?" He purred in Sirius' ear, who nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

Chuckling, Remus kissed both of his eyes, and put his fingers at Sirius' puckered entrance, then slid one in slowly.

Sirius' breath hitched as the digit uncomfortably intruded further and further.

Forcing himself to relax, Sirius felt another enter him and scissor his tight passage to loosen him up. He whimpered helplessly as they plunged in and out of him, and suddenly, Remus hit something within him that made him see stars, the moon and beyond.

"_Gods, _Remus! Do that again!" He moaned, pushing himself down as a third digit was added and they hit that spot again.

Remus smirked as he withdrew his fingers from Sirius, who frowned and writhed at the loss.

Remus positioned himself at Sirius' entrance once more, who already began to push down on his leaking cock. He slid in slowly, the tip developed in smooth warmth. He moaned, and swallowed, clenching his teeth to control himself from plunging deep into the hot slick cavern. But he slid in a little further as Sirius pushed down, and hit his prostate once more, causing both to scream in pleasure.

"Move Remus…" Sirius panted, as he wrapped his legs around Remus' waist. Who gladly obliged and thrust into the smothering heat.

Soon they began a rhythm, Remus thrusting in, and Sirius pushing down as he screamed.

"Harder! Remus, Remus!" The blinding stars, and white spots dancing in his eyes as Remus hit his prostate over and over again with each strong thrust, "So – so close, Remus!" He whimpered, nirvana washing over him.

Remus grabbed Sirius' cock and began to pump along with his timely plunges, and he could feel his orgasm building.

Remus thrusted twice more and Sirius' vision went blank. White hot pins and needles pricking all over every inch of his skin. And the heat that pooled in his stomach was released as he exploded, screaming Remus' name.

Remus also came, deep within Sirius and shuddered violently until his body finally fell onto the squirming form below him.

Both laid, panting and blinking away the aftershock and bliss of the most powerful orgasm both of them ever had.

Remus rolled off of Sirius, grabbed his wand and muttered a cleansing spell, while also closing the curtains. He then pulled Sirius close to him, and kissed the top if his head.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

Sirius shook his head, smiling sleepily, "No, it was brilliant. Beyond brilliant really."

Smiling as well, Remus chuckled lightly, "Sorry about being so…dominate."

Sirius looked up at his lover and grinned, pecking him on the lips, "I liked it. _No_...I _loved _it." He smirked, "I thought it was sexy."

Remus blushed, though it wasn't visible in the dark.

"Hmmm," Sirius sighed in contentment, "how was it for you?"

Remus kissed him softly on the lips, "It was amazing, and so much more," he said tiredly, and yawning, "let's get some rest, it's been a long night for both of us, love."

Sirius nodded, and put his face in Remus' chest, inhaling his scent, "I love you, Remus."

Sighing happily, Remus smiled, eyes heavy with sleep. He kissed Sirius' head one more time, "I love you too, Sirius. I always have."

* * *

"_Wakey wakey! Eggs and Bakey!"_ Someone shouted outside the curtains, then tore them open quickly, causing bright sunlight to flood in.

Remus squinted, and put an arm up to his face, trying to shield his eyes from the blinding sunshine. Sirius groaned irritably, then rolled over and buried his face in Remus' chest.

Once his eyes were adjusted to the sudden transition of light, Remus looked up and saw the intruder. It was Gem, grinning broadly and looking as if Christmas had came all over again.

But she wasn't the only one standing over the two of them. Lily stood behind her, looking equally happy. James was beside her looking amused, and Peter stood behind him, looking out of place and completely uncomfortable.

"Oh my _God!" _Gem exclaimed, "You two _shagged _didn't you?"

Remus raised his eyebrows, remembering everything that happened the night before. He then looked down at Sirius, who was resting on his chest and had his arms around his waist. He could also tell he was still naked.

His eyes widened with surprise, but he smiled.

"You did shag!" Gem screamed joyfully, jumping up and down, and then turning to Lily, "It worked Lily Flower! They shagged! _Score!"_

Lily crossed her arms, and looked thoughtful for a moment, then she winked, "I have to agree with you Gemstone, they shagged. And pretty hard if you ask me."

Noticing what Lily was saying, Remus blushed in embarrassment, suddenly feeling very vulnerable because his best friends were huddled around his bed, while his boyfriend lay naked across him and he was still naked too.

"Well, our task is complete then." James said in a satified tone, patting Peter on the back.

"Uh - yeah, task complete...just please tell me they're not going to do _that _all the time." Peter frowned, pointing at the two pups.

"Wait, hold on a minute..." Remus said, sitting up a bit, "'_Our task is complete', _what's that supposed to mean?"

The four glanced at each other smugly, and Gem smiled, "We set you two up, duh!"

Remus' brow furrowed, "Yes...but...I'm so confused…"

Lily laughed, "We said we'd get Sirius to fall in love with you by coming up with a great _plan, _when he was already in love with you in the first place.

"Mean while, James and Peter coaxed Sirius to go to the Masquerade, so he could try and meet someone to take his mind of you. Then we disguised you and sent you out to _woo _him, and everything after that fell into place!"

In shock, Remus blinked a few times silently, then sighed and smiled, "Well, I can easily say I owe you guys. Big time."

"Oh no you don't!" Gem said sternly, "You owe us nothing, _at all._"

"Well, maybe just a chocolate frog or two." James winked.

Suddenly Sirius rolled over on his back, and opened his eyes. Then slowly sat up, while rubbing at his tired grey orbs. They suddenly went wide.

He stared at Gem, Lily, Peter and James, then at Remus, and then peered under the sheets for a moment.

"We shagged didn't we?" He asked, grinning excitedly. Then made a pained expression as he shifted positions, "_Merlin _Remus! _You _shagged me!"

Gem, Lily and James laughed, while Peter looked like he was about to be sick. Remus slapped his forehead, turning as red as the Gryffindor common room, while Sirius happily pecked him on the cheek.

"Hmm, I always thought you'd bottom, Remus..." Lily mused as the laughing ceased.

"But Remus is taller, and he has all that werewolf strength," Gem replied, "Of course he'd be top."

"But Sirius has been 'the sex god of the school' since 5th year, so wouldn't he be dominate?" She asked.

Sirius was apparently very interested with the conversation, while Remus on the other hand, thought his head would explode from embarrassment.

"What I think is that - " Gem was cut off by Remus groaning.

"Could you please not talk about that around me," He pleaded, "it's embarrassing the hell out of me!"

Gem and Lily smiled sincerely, "Of course, sorry Remus."

"Thanks," he scratched the back of his head nervously, then looked at Sirius who smiled back at him fondly, "do you guys mind if we could - uh - get dressed..?"

Peter's eyes widened like he was just about to faint, while James and the girls smirked mischievously and nodded, walking out the door and closing it gently behind them.

With a sigh of relief, Remus looked back at Sirius, then kissed him tenderly on the lips, "C'mon, let's get dressed."

Sirius pouted, "Aren't we going to have another go?"

Rolling his eyes, Remus smirked at his boyfriend, "Tonight, okay? _If _you aren't still sore."

Sirius smiled, "Okay! I'm holding you to that!"

After a few minutes, and kisses and light touches between putting on articles of clothing, the two lovers were ready to go down to breakfast together.

"What do you think everyone will say?" Remus asked worriedly, biting his lip as they walked down the stairs of the dorm.

Sirius took Remus' hand, and intertwined their fingers together, "They'll say, 'Sweet Merlin! Sirius Black has the sexiest boyfriend ever! I wish I was Sirius!'" He smirked.

Remus blushed, but smiled, "I love you."

With a swift motion, Sirius backed him up against the wall and kissed him, then whispered in his ear, "I love you too." He smiled and walked down the stairs, pulling with him a happily dazed Remus.

Once they were down in the Great Hall, Sirius sneaked an arm around Remus' waist and pulled him close as they walked to the Gryffindor table.

They earned glares from Slytherins, and some rude remarks, but everyone else flashed them smiles, and said they were happy for them. And more than half of the Gryffindors cheered and said a lot of something like, "It's about bloody time!"

All the time Remus blushed and ducked his head, smiling shyly and Sirius held his head high and smirked triumphantly.

As they neared where they usually sat with their friends, they saw Lily and Gem sitting on the table, James and Peter sitting on the bench next to them. The two girls were telling some grand story to a group of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.

"It wasn't all that hard to get them together," Lily stated, "we just had to say the right things and pull a few strings."

"Yeah, and the whole story's pretty complicated," Gem nodded, "it's full of secret crushes, well thought out plans, help from a rat and a stag, loads of other complicated details...and a mask that slightly alters your appearance." She said dramatically, then winked at the couple as they caught her eye.

Remus rolled his eyes with a smile, and Sirius saluted them mockingly.

"Well, now everyone will know the tale of how Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came to be with one another!" Sirius said, happily.

He was feeling good about how everything turned out, and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world as he reflected on last night.

"Yeah, we're lucky we have such good friends who see what we didn't see for so long," Remus replied, also feeling as Sirius did, "and I guess that one saying is pretty true."

Sirius raised his eyebrow curiously, "What saying?"

Smiling, Remus pulled Sirius close to him and they put their foreheads together, "That love is blind."

Sirius smiled, "I'm just glad I can finally see."

Remus smiled back warmly as they shared a loving kiss...

* * *

Fin

* * *

_I loved writing this story :D hope you all enjoyed it the way I did! Please review, it makes me happy and helps you get interweb cookies! 3 Look out for my future stories guys!_


End file.
